Love's to Blame
by DarkKittenPrincess
Summary: Ashlee Kent was adopted around the same time around her brother Clark. It's senior year and she has the best boyfriend anyone could have asked for her life is complete or is it. Boyfriend leaves for the Army leaving a broken Ashlee. Who is there to pick up the pieces none other the Infamous Lex Luthor. Read the adventures of smallville through Ashlee Kent's Perspective.
1. Chapter 1 Pilot

_**Chapter 1-Pilot **_

-2027-

"_Mandy come on you're going to be late for school" Mrs. Luthor yelled up the stairs. A girl of sixteen came running down the stairs. "No need to yell mom I am ready" Miranda Luthor said. "Respect your mother young lady" Mr. Luthor said. "Sorry father" she said. "Get going before you miss the bus" Mrs. Luthor said Miranda tucked her red hair behind her ear. "Okay" she said running down the halls to the door and heading down the long driveway to the bus. _

"_Ashlee be gentle on her you were once her age" Her husband told her. "Yeah but I didn't know you then Lex" She said. "The only good thing I did in my life was marry you" Lex said wrapping his wife of sixteen years. "We've had our ups and downs Lex we weren't always this happy" she said. "It took me ten years to finally see that what I wanted was always right in front of me" Lex said. "Well I'd say two marriages later you finally got it right" she said turning her head to kiss him._

_He turned her whole body and pulled her closer to him. "I love you" Lex said. "I love you too" Ashlee replied. "Always will" he said to her she smiled in the kiss. "You were the best decision I ever made" she said as they kissed again._

-2001 –Ashlee Kent-

"Ashlee Kent hurry up you'll miss the bus" mom yelled up the stairs I ran down the stairs and almost ran into her. "Sorry mom I am girl I had to make sure I looked good for Logan" I say kissing her cheek. "I know that" she said smiling I smiled back. "So I will see you after school" I say to her running to get to the bus I knew Clark was still in the house talking to mom and dad about joining the Football team. Too bad they will say no.

"Hey Chloe, Pete" I say sitting in the seat in front of them. "Where's Clark" Chloe asked. "Still in the house" I say to her she smiles. "I bet twenty bucks he will miss the bus" She bet Pete. "Deal" he said shaking her hand I laughed.

I saw Clark start to run after the bus but didn't make it. Pete handed Chloe her twenty dollars. "Pete you should know not to bet Chloe" I say to him laughing at him. "Shut it" he said I was still laughing. I turned around looked out the window. I still saw the farmhouse for twelve years I lived there I was eighteen now in my last year of school. I remembered when the Kent's took me in. It was the same day that they took Clark in. I had lost my parents in the meteor shower; I remembered the gentle words that Mom had said to me that day and the look she gave dad and what she said. "C'mon Jonathan she is alone and nobody wants six year old I am sure we could take care of her too" she had said and the look she gave him he picked me up and said fine.

I am more of a daddy's girl anyway. We arrived at school and everyone unloaded from the bus I smiled when I saw Logan Johnson standing waiting for me to come over to him. I walked over to him and threw my arms around him he smiled at me. "Hey I missed you" he said hugging me back. "I missed you too" I say he had been away in Metropolis all weekend so I didn't get to see him. He brought his lips down to mine and kissed me I kissed him back.

We pulled away and went in the school to head to homeroom together. We sat in our usual spots and talked. "So what did you do this weekend" he asked me. "Well I missed you and went to work" I say he had been in Metropolis for a tour of the university which he got a scholarship for through Basketball and football. "I hope you get into the Metropolis University too" he said there that was I had gotten a letter saying I had been denied.

"That won't happen I got a letter back saying I was rejected" I told him his face flashed anger. "I am sure I can try again at the end of the year" I reassured him he smiled. "I don't want to be there without you" he said "I know" I say to him I then turn my attention to my trig homework.

I asked Logan for help on it since Clark had been too busy doing my chores while I worked at the Beanery Café. The period ended and I headed to the first period and the rest after that I went to watch Logan at practice while I was on cheer. I couldn't stay long for I had to get to work. I smiled when he and Whitney Fordman led the team through the practice. I went back to the girl's locker room and changed into my regular clothes and headed to work.

I went to my next table to find Mr. Johnson sitting there his face looked upset. "Hello Mr. Johnson" I say he jumped. "Ashlee you startled me" He said. "What's wrong" I asked him. "Logan" he replied. "I don't follow" I say to him. "He didn't tell you" he asked me. "Tell me what" I asked him I sat down. "He joined the Army he leaves Sunday" Mr. Johnson said. "What" I asked him. "Why didn't he tell me" I asked him. "I thought he did Ashlee" I felt my back hit the chair as I sat there.

Logan lied to me about why he was in Metropolis. "When did he sign up" I asked. "Over the weekend he dropped his scholarship to the university for it" he said I stood and went to finish me shift and then head home. I was lied to by my boyfriend of three years he knew everything about me well except my brother and my ability feel emotions.

I called dad to come and get me instead of Logan. While I waited I thought about everything about my relationship with Logan. He said that there was nothing that could keep him from me. I believed him he always told me the truth now one lie made me doubt him about other things to may have lied to me about. I saw my dad's blue truck pull up and got in and we drove home but on the way he got a call to go the bridge. I gasped when I saw paramedics and police I jumped out of the car and ran down to see Clark wrapped in a red blanket.

"Clark are you okay" I asked my little brother he nodded. "Yeah Ash I am fine" he said I hugged him tears ran down my face. "Ashlee don't cry" He said. "I am not crying over you Clark" I say to him he put his arms around me and I felt his worry. "What is it" he asked. "I will tell you when we get home" I say to him he nods and we stood my arm wrapped around his waist and his around my shoulders my head leaned against his side.

"Who was the manic that was driving that car" Dad asked. "That'd be me Lex Luthor" a bald man who looked to be in his early twenties said offering my dad his hand. Bad idea I thought there was something about this man that sparked an interest in me. "Jonathan Kent this is my son and Daughter" Dad said taking his jacket off and putting it around Clark. "Thanks for saving my life" Lex said. "I am sure you would have done the same thing" Clark said. I didn't quite hear what Lex said to my dad but I knew my dad was being rude.

"I am sorry about him he gets that way" I say. "What's your name" Lex asked. "Ashlee Kent" I say shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you miss Kent" he said I felt this connection from him and I pulled away. "Bye Mr. Luthor." I say. "Call me Lex" he said I nodded. "Ashlee lets go" My dad yelled I ran up the hill to my dad I looked back to see Lex staring after me.

The whole ride home was quiet dad asked Clark how he felt every so often. Clark would respond the same every time. "I am fine dad". I looked out the window and frowned my chest hurt. I knew that I still loved Logan but he betrayed me by lying to me. My thoughts then went to Lex Luthor. His eyes were burned in my brain they were the most beautiful blue I had ever seen. I looked at my hand the tingle I had felt go through me was still there. I had never felt that before not even with Logan I knew Logan loved me through I felt it.

When home I went up to my room and closed the door. Mom yelled after me but I didn't listen. Others may think I am over reacting but I hated to be lied to by people I trusted and loved. I heard a knock on my door. "It's mom" Mom said. "Come in" I say through my hurt I felt her concern. "What is wrong" she asked me sitting on bed. "Logan joined the Army and didn't even planned to tell me" I say to she pushes my hair out of my face.

"When does he leave" she asked me. "Sunday" I say to her. "Hey it's not the end of the world Ash I mean he loves you I know it you know" She said. "I am sure if you ask he will tell you the reason why" she said. "I know but he lied to me mom and I hate being lied too" I say to her "I know" she says hugging me tightly. "Come down and help me with supper" she said I nodded and wiped my face. "I will" I say to her we both stood and walked down the stairs.

The next morning I woke and got dressed I heard a honk outside and I went to see that Logan was waiting for me. It was the Homecoming dance tomorrow and I was going with Logan I had already forgiven him but I was still mad that he lied. I ran down the stairs and met him he kissed me and I got in his truck. "Logan can I ask you something" I say to him. "Yeah sure anything" he said. "Why did you lie to me about why you went to Metropolis" I asked him. "I don't get what you mean" He said. "You dropped out of the university to join the Army your dad told me yesterday thinking I knew" I say to him. "I was going to tell you but I didn't know how to go about it" he said I frowned at him.

"It hurt to know that you lied to me Logan" I say to him his face saddens. "I am so sorry Ash" he said taking my hand with his eyes still on the road he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "I love you Ashlee I always will but this is something I want to do" he said. "I know that now but you still could have told me" I say to him. "I will keep nothing from you anymore" he said to me I smiled. "Good because I need your help on homework" I tell him he laughs.

School was boring like always I went through the day like any other. I decided to take the bus home instead having Logan drop me off since I no practice or work to go to. I sat next to Chloe and we talked about the torch.

The bus dropped Clark and I off when the bus was gone I jumped Clark and he sped off to the house I noticed there was brand new truck sitting by the barn. I went to check it out after I got off Clark's back while he went to talk to mom. I didn't have work today so after going completely awed over the truck I went in the house and looked at the vase on the counter. Mom walked in. "It seems that Lex thought of you too" She said I smiled and opened the attached card.

_Dear Ashley _

_I want to give you these for brightening my day yesterday thank you_

I smiled and smelled the flowers I took then and brought them up to my room. I set them on my bedside table and put the card next to it. I pulled one of the flowers out and headed down stairs. "Hey mom I am going to visit them" I say knowing she knew who I meant. I walked outside after mom gave me her keys to the car.

I drove to the cemetery and walked down to my birth parents grave. I kneeled down and placed the flower down. "Hey it's me. Life's gotten more complicated Logan is going into the Army like you did dad. I am worried but I know he can talk care of himself. Mom I think that I am in love with Logan but what am I going to do while he's gone. I am so alone mom, Dad I need your help I wish you were here" I say to them I put my had on the grave marker and let a few tears fall astray. I stood and went back to the car and went home.

I pulled in the driveway to see Clark blur past me in a hurry I looked to see dad coming out of the cellar. I got out of the car and walked over to him. "What's Clark's problem" I asked. "I told him the truth" he said I nodded. "What's the truth" I asked. "Your brother isn't from this planet" he said I looked in the cellar to see some medal object. "What's that" I asked pointing down at the cellar. "Clark's spaceship" Dad said. "Oh" I say. "Go help your mother with dinner" he said patting my shoulder. "Okay" I say heading in the house.

After supper I headed up to my room and did my homework. Clark hadn't come home yet but I wasn't worried Clark could take care of himself. I was reading when a knock came to my window I marked my page and went to the window to see who it was. "Logan go home" I tell him. "No" he said. "Mr. Johnson I suggest that you head home" I heard my father's voice I smirked and he smiled.

"Sorry sir I was just making sure Ashlee knew to be beautiful tomorrow night" He said. "I am sure she will now go home" dad said again. Logan waved and ran off I smiled. "Ashlee don't stay up to late" Dad said. "I won't" I say closing it.

I changed into some sleepwear and crawled in my bed and closed my eyes and drifted into a dream filled slumber.

I woke with a start when my brother jumped my bed. "Morning chores" he said. "CLARK" I yelled at him I hit his chest but I did more damage to myself then I did to him. "Want come with me to return the truck" he asked. "Yeah sure but get out of my room" I yelled at him he got off my bed and ran out of my room. I smiled damned little brothers I thought to myself.

I got out of bed and dressed, I walked downstairs to see mom and dad talking and Clark was waiting. We walked out the door and went to the barn. "Okay Clarkie have fun" I say going to sit down. "Not today go feed the cattle" he said. "What you always do my chores" I say to him. "Not always now go" He said I frowned. "I hate you Clarkie" I say going out to feed the cattle.

We got to the Luthor mansion and I stayed outside and waited while Clark went in to give the keys to Lex. When it felt like hours I went in and went in search of my brother. "Clark Come on we need to get to School so you can drool over Lana" I say when I find him talking to a sweaty Luthor. "Ah Ashlee did you like the flowers" he asked. "Yes they are in my room right now" I say. "At least he didn't make you return your gift" Lex said. "Yeah that would be weird, So Clark we going to school or what" I asked him. "Yeah see you later Lex" Clark said.

"Ashlee let me take you out for a cup of coffee tomorrow" Lex asked me I turned and smiled. "Sure" I say to him. "Good" he said.

-Lex-

I watched Clark and his sister leave. I smiled I wondered if she had a boyfriend most likely she did. As she walked her brownish red hair whipped back and forth in her pony. When she was out of sight I closed my eyes and sighed.

-Ashlee-

School was a bore today it was Homecoming this, Homecoming that. I love homecoming don't get me wrong but I can't wait to get out of school. "Ashlee Nell said she'd give you a ride home" Lana said I smiled and ran over to her. "Thanks Nell" I say to her smiling. "No problem Ashlee" she said. Lana Lang the love of my brother's life his crush since like forever, I slide out of the car when Nell stopped at the drive way. "Thanks again" I say to her she nods. "Come over soon" She said before she drove off I walked up the long driveway and made it in the house. I had stayed late to help with the final touches so now I had to get ready.

"Call me when you need my help" mom said. "Okay" I say to her I run up the stairs and go to my closet to get my dress out. I pulled the bag up and over the hanger. I smiled at the dress it was purple. The corset was strapless and the bottom flowed down. I grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom to shower.

When done I dried off and put a tank and pair of shorts I opened my door and called mom to help me with my hair. She dried it with the hair drier and then combed through it. I felt her tug and pull my hair twist it. She then heated the curling iron and curled the bottom. "Well since I am here might as well help you with your makeup" she said I smiled and let her. This is the first to last dances I will attend. "My girl all grown up going to one of her last dances." Mom said. "Mom no crying I am still your girl" I say to her I pull her in for a hug. "I love you mom" I say into her shoulder. "I love you now get in that dress I hear Logan's truck" she said wiping her face.

I took the tank and short off and slip in the dress mom tied the back up and looked at me. "Beautiful" she said smiling she heads downstairs and I wait till I hear Logan in the house. I held onto the railing while walking down the stairs. "Ashlee you look…" he started but my dad finished. "Beautiful" he said hugging me. "Thanks" I say pulling away to stand by Logan mom snapped a picture and we were off to the dance.

I swayed and jammed with Logan considering it was the last dance we would have together. The next song was a slow song and I had my head leaned against Logan's shoulder. A few tears streamed down my face I would miss him. He wasn't just my boyfriend he had been my best friend and I was so sure I was going to marry him. I never thought I would lose Logan. We had plans together. A future.

"I love you Ash" Logan said pulling my face to look at his. "I love you too" I say to him. "But I have to do this it's what I want to do" he said I looked down. "But you will be so far away" I say to him. "Drive me to the bus Station" he asked. "Yeah I want to be the one to sent you off" I say to him he kissed me. "Wait for me" he asked when we pulled away. I looked at him. I didn't know if i could wait for him but I loved him.

I watched as Logan and his friends went off I had no ride. I didn't mind I was about to call dad but the I saw the silver car pull up.

-Lex-

After I had helped Clark off the post I headed back to town for some reason I felt myself heading to the high school the dance had to be over soon. I saw the kids leaving but someone seemed to have been forgotten. I pull up and rolled down the window. "Need a ride home" I asked her. "No I am waiting for Logan to come out" she said. "Look I saw him leave with his friends it's the least I could do Miss Kent" I say she smiles. I look at her I notice the sadness in her.

"Sure Lex I would love a ride and call me Ashlee" she said getting down. "Thank you Lex" She said. "You're Welcome I couldn't leave you stand there all night" I say to her smiling. She really did look beautiful. "So did you fun" I asked her. "Yeah I did but this is my last homecoming of my life and my boyfriend leaves me behind" She said I saw the anger flash through her eyes. "You know I would never have left you standing" I say to her. "You don't even know me" she said. "I would love to" I say to her.

"Good thing we have that coffee date tomorrow" I say to her. "I almost forgot" She said she laughed. "I never thought Logan would leave me standing there" she said. "Maybe he's not as good as you thought he was" I say to her she frowns. "I guess not" She says as we pull in her drive way. "Thanks again Lex" She said leaning over and kissing my cheek. "Yeah sure no problem, see you tomorrow" I say to her when she gets out I put a hand on my face. It was hot and I knew my face was red. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2 Metomorphosis

_**Chapter 2**_

-Ashlee-

I made my way up the stair to my room I smiled my lips burned from the kiss I gave Lex on the cheek. Mom and dad were sleeping I opened my door and smiled while I closed it. I started to take the pins out of my hair while looking in my vanity I saw a box on my bed. I walked over and picked it up and untied. I opened it and a whole bunch of Blue butterflies flew out. I smiled wondering who had done this. I opened the window and let them fly out.

I untied the corset and slid the dress off and set on my dresser and slipped in my pjs. I jumped in bed and covered myself Sunday was the day that Logan was leaving my everyday life I couldn't believe I was losing him. I closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep.

The net morning I woke Clark Jumping on my bed it was Saturday and we had Market.

"Mom said to get up" he said I faced him and nodded.

"Okay" I say my voice hoarse from the crying and sleeping. "Something wrong Ashlee" Clark asked. "No Clarkie tell mom I will be down in fifteen minutes" I tell him he nods and closes the door. I got up and changed into some jeans and t-shirt. I wiped the makeup off my face. I brushed my hair and threw it into a pony. I put my sneakers on and ran downstairs grabbing an apple.

I then ran out to the truck and slid in by mom.

"Good Morning" mom said I smiled.

"Morning" I say as we drove to the market. I looked out the window the whole way thinking about me and Logan. I didn't answer him when he asked me to wait for him. I didn't know what to say to him.

We came to a stop and we parked near our stand I got out and went to start unloading the produce. I set the first basket down. I jumped when I felt a pair of arms snaked around my waist.

"Hey babe" Logan said kissing my cheek.

"Hey" I say turning around and kissing him. "Hey Logan" Dad said we pulled away.

"Hey Mr. Kent I was wondering if I could borrow my girlfriend for awhile" he asked.

"Well since we have Clark we should be fine no more than an hour" Dad said Logan nodded.

"Yes sir" he said pulling me to his truck. We got in and he drove not too far away and pulled onto dirt road and parked.

"I want to give you my truck for you to take care of while I am gone. I had my dad change into your name" Logan said.

"Logan about your question last night its yes I will wait for you" I say to him he smiles and kisses me.

"I want you to know that if you ever fall in love with someone else I don't care I want you to be happy. I don't want you to be alone if need be to move on and if that is to let me go then I want you to do that" he said at first he asked me to wait now he wants me to if need be to move on.

"Logan I love you and I don't want to move on from you. You are my first love, my kiss" I say to him. "I know and you're mine I love you but this is what I want. It's not goodbye forever just for now.

"We will be together again one day" he said I nodded and kissed him I placed my hand on his face.

"Here" he said handing me a small rectangle box. I opened it to find a charm bracelet. "I love it" I say to him he picks it up and puts on my wrist.

"This heart means you have my heart." He said pointing to it

"The horse is for your love of them." He said about the next one and the last one was a microphone. "And this one is for your beautiful voice and the last one it a butterfly because it's your favorite insect and their beautiful like you" he said to me I reach around my next and unclasp the necklace.

"I want you to have this for luck. It was my real mother's every time I needed a little luck this gave me it and I think you need it" I say to him placing it in his hand. He pulls me in for a kiss.

"I have to get you back and get home to finish packing my bag" he said.

We got back to the market and I went back to my parents stand after kissing Logan goodbye.

"Hey how about that coffee I thought I would bring it to you" I turned to see Lex I half smiled and took the cup from him. "So what brings you here Lex" I asked him.

"I came to see Clark and you" he said.

"Oh well Clark is over there" I say pointing to Whitney.

"Oh well I see you later Ashlee" he says walking away I turn and wander the market.

"Ashlee" I stopped and turned again.

"Oh hey Greg" I say to him.

"You look really pretty today Ashlee" he said.

"Thank you. Did you get contacts" I asked him he nodded.

"You noticed. I got tired of being made fun of" he said.

"Well I like it see you later" I say going to walk away but he stops me.

"Did you like the butterflies" he asked.

"That was you" I asked confused. "I heard that you loved butterflies" he said.

"I liked it but I have a boyfriend Greg" I say to him I pull my arm away and walk away.

I wake Sunday morning dreading it I didn't want to drive Logan but I had to be there for him to say goodbye. I still didn't answer him about waiting didn't know if I could I am not that type of girl. I loved yes but to wait for who knows how long. I couldn't do that I have to tell him that our ending is this. But I still cared for him loved him. He was my first kiss and boyfriend. I know I told him I couldn't move on but that's what I had to do.

I got out of bed and got dressed after a short hot shower. I kept my hair down and ran down the stairs to see Clark up with mom who had breakfast made. Dad walked in the house.

"You have chores young lady" he said.

"I know dad I will get them done" I say to him he looks at me confused.

"What no Clark can do them today where is my daughter and what have you done to her" He asked he felt my forehead to see if I had a fever.

"Dad it's me" I laughed

"Good what time do you have to take Logan" he asked me.

"One" I say to him "Good now get those chores done and you can eat" he said I hugged him and went out the door to the barn.

"Hey I will do them you just feed the cows" he said I nodded and went to do that dad had to have been fixing the tractor again. I got the feed in a wheelbarrow and put in the troughs and put it all away and went back in the house.

"Clark helped didn't he" Dad asked. "He always helps me" I say to dad who smiles.

"Well I am going to have to have a talk with him" dad said smiling still.

Clark comes back in the house and sits down next to me.

"So sis whatever are you going to do without your boyfriend" He asked me.

"I don't know Clark be the same normal teen and older sister who makes fun of her younger brother" I say to him. He frowns and looks away.

"I am kidding Clark about making fun of you" I tell him. "Better be" he said. I laughed a dug into my breakfast.

When I finished I got in mom's car and took off to town to hang and the Beanery till it was time to go with Logan.

"Good morning Ashlee" I looked and saw Lex.

"I am starting to think you are stalking me Lex" I say to him.

"What if I am? I mean you are a beautiful anyone body would be stalking you" he said sitting down across from me.

"Honestly that made no sense" I say putting my homework down.

"Oh really then why are you blushing" he said he smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat at his smile it reached his eyes. I can't be thinking like this about Lex it would never work out anyway.

I mean me a farm girl he is a Millionaire's son he has everything I have nothing compared to him.

"So what is the lovely Miss Kent doing today" Lex asked me.

"Taking my boyfriend to the Bus Station he sends out to the Army on Monday" I say to him.

"You seemed deep in thought when I got here what about" he asked.

"I don't think you could give me relationship advice" I say to him.

"You'd be surprised" He said sitting back and crossing his legs.

"Well then Logan asked me to wait for him and I don't know if I can I am not the waiting kind of girl" I say throwing it at him.

-Lex-

I smiled on the inside I could have a chance with the most talked about girl in Smallville the best cheerleader the best at everything she did.

"Well you care about him right" I asked her.

"Yes of course I do I love him but I don't know the extent of that love if that makes any sense" She said her eyes were sad I offered a small smile.

"Look you care about him enough to have been with him. How long have you been dating" I asked her.

"Three years" she said.

"That's a long time" I say.

"All I can say is do what you want to do not what others want you to do" I tell her she smiles.

"Thanks for this nice talk I have to head over to meet Logan and say goodbye" she standing.

"Anytime Ashlee" I watched her walk away.

I hoped after her boyfriend left that she would forget him. He obviously didn't care about her in the same way or he wouldn't leave her behind like he is. I looked through the window to see her get in her car and drive away.

-Ashlee-

I pulled in the driveway of the Johnson's farm and walked up the steps of house. I knocked and Mrs. Johnson opened the door.

"Hey Ashlee come on in he will be ready in a few minutes" she said I offered a small smile.

"So how are you" She asked.

"I am good" I say nodding.

"Oh I know that look I had the same look when Mark went in the Marines" She said.

"I don't know if I can wait for him I love him Mrs. Johnson but I don't know how much but the thought of never seeing him again hurts I don't like this feeling" I say she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Everything will be fine Logan will be fine" She said as Logan came running down the stairs.

"Hey Ash" he said kissing my cheek. "Hey" I say to him. I try to keep the tears at a minimum and we walk out the door after Logan said his goodbyes to his sister and parents.

I got in the driver seat and started the car.

"I am glad you are doing this Ashlee" he said

"I am too" I tell him fighting the pain that I feel. I pulled out of the drive way and went down the gravel road. I felt Logan grab one of my hands.

"Ashlee I don't want you to talk right now I am going to tell you how I feel about you I mean really feel about you" I nod and intertwine our fingers.

"Ashlee I know this was short notice and I lied to you about this but I knew how you would react. I should have told you about this in the beginning but I didn't. I had no excuse about what I did but this is what I want to do. I thought you would be proud of me I thought you would support me through this." He started I looked at him and spoke.

"I know" I say to him.

"I love you and I know we had a rough start with this relationship but you are my best friend the one I want to stay with forever and that's why I want you to wait for me to come home I will come home. You mean the world to me I would die a thousand deaths if I ever lost you. I know you feel the same I see it I saw it at homecoming,

"I don't want you to hurt but I have to this. I haven't slept knowing I was leaving you but we can work it out email and letters other ways of communication." I turned in the bus station we had twenty minutes before it left.

"Ashlee please say something" He asked me I turned to him.

"I know we had a rough start but I love you and I going to stand by your decision to do this that's what I am supposed to do because I love you" I say to him he leans over and kisses me I put my other hand on his face and pull him closer. My tears finally spilling I was letting my best friend go and it killed me.

"You should get going don't want to miss the bus" I say to him.  
"Don't cry I hate it when you cry Ash" He said wiping my eyes he pulled his hand away slowly and opened his door. I sat there watching him. I thought about it I saw him get to the doors of the bus and I rushed out of the car and ran to him.

"Don't go please" I yell over the now down pour of the rain.

"I have to go" he said I walk closer.

"Why" I pushed.

"Am I not enough for you I am sorry for not being perfect but please, please don't go I need you here" I say to him he closes the gap between us and hugs me.

"I have to go you are enough but I want this when I come back I will marry you and have the family we talked about" he said kisses me I had always wanted to kiss in the rain my tears mixed with the rain.

"Time to go" The bus driver yelled.

"Goodbye Ashlee I love you" he said he got on the bus and the doors closed and it pulled away.

"Goodbye Logan I love you" I say my legs lost feeling and I fell to the ground. My chest heavy with pain I stand and go back to the car to head home.

School was hard not seeing Logan in study hall or homeroom was different my friends tried to talk to me but I just couldn't say anything. Clark tried too but I have uttered a real sentence to anybody. I opened my locked and grabbed my books to head home sense I only had a half day today. I closed my locker to see Greg.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey Greg" I say starting to walk away.

"So I was wondering if you would like to study with me sometime" he asked.

"I am sorry Greg I can't just leave me alone" I tell him I push past him and walk out of the school and to mom's car.

I missed him I pulled in by The Beanery and walked inside. I changed my mind and came here instead. I sat in my normal spot and pulled out my homework.

"You seem to be in not talking mood" I looked up to see Lex.

"Well maybe it's because my boyfriend is gone" I snap at him he throws his arms up.

"Sorry just wanted say hi" he said I closed me.

"Sorry Lex I am just a bit upset I didn't mean to snap" I say to him he sits.

"I know you have to put a brave face on and do what he would want I doubt he would want you to hide yourself away from the world and snap at the ones who are trying to help you" He said.

"Did you hear of your brother being the Scarecrow this year" Lex said. I jumped.

"What I didn't know Clark didn't tell me he always tells me these things then I go and yell at the bullies" I say to Lex who laughs.

"So your protective of your brother" He said still laughing. I let a laugh out.

"Yeah I am even though he is bigger and takes care of me when I need it like last night. He stayed with me in my room and comforted me." I say smiling at the memory of Clark and I.

"Clark seems like that type of guy." Lex said to me.

"I am lucky to have as my brother" I say to Lex.

"Well I hope you know it's the end of the world when the guy you like is out training to save the world" Lex said.

"I mean it through he is doing this for him and for you" Lex said I gave a small smile.

"Thanks Lex" I say to him.

"For what" he asked.

"For making me laugh" I say to him.

"Glad I could help" he said standing and touching my shoulder.

"It also was my pleasure to make a beautiful girl smile" he said leaving I watched him go. I love Logan and I will wait for him to come home and to be with him.

But the way Lex made me feel around him could change that. What is a girl to do anymore when you're noticed by the richest man in town. I stood up and walked out to the car and went home.

The next day was as boring as before Greg bothered me again and told him to buzz of he didn't seem to take it so lightly. I walked to my car but before I could open the door I felt my head hit the metal of the car and it went black. I felt myself being placed in my car in the back and the sound of my car driving me somewhere.

-Clark-

After Lana and Whitney left the tree house I went and found the secret place the Greg used to place his bugs. I found my sister all wrapped in a web I panicked when she didn't wake suddenly her eyes opened and she gasped.

"Clark," she said hugging me. "I was so scared" she said holding me I hugged her back. I picked her up and looked at the gash on her head.

"Come on sis let's get that cleaned up"

I raced out of the woods and to the hospital it looked deep and I wanted to make sure she was okay. The doctor said it would need to be glued and cleaned up they didn't want to stitch it up. They let us go and I took her home.

Mom and dad worried over her but she promised she was fine and went upstairs to lay down. My sister has been through more than she ever thought possible. I hoped she would be okay she was fragile. I heard a knock on the door.

"I heard the report that Ashlee was attacked is she okay" it was Lex at the door.

"Yeah she's a bit shaken but she will be fine" I say inviting him in the house.

"Well I am glad" Lex said.


End file.
